The 75:th annual hunger games (Peeta's view)
by Anonym Author
Summary: My socond fanfiction. The continue of my first fan fiction, so read "The 74 annual hunger games (Peeta's view)"before this, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Home

I am at home. I am in district 12. In my house in the Victory's village, totally lonely. I woke up early. The nightmares hunts me every night. I watch Katniss die in ten different ways every night. I wach the bakery burn and my family die. I can't live like this. But I have to live like this. I havn't seen Katniss since the banquet at Madge's house. Then she acted like a girl, madly in love with me. The girl than would choose to die instead of go home without me. I miss her, but I can't forgive her yet. She lied to me. And to the capital. Everyone thinks that we're in love and she comes over every night to kiss me good night or something. But it isn't the truth.

I work in the bakery when my friend's are in school. I can't go to school, victors never go back to school after winning the hunger games. Sam works in the bakery to and he asks me about Katniss. "Why don't you bring Katniss here?", and even more common, "You're so sweet together, why don't invite her for supper some day? " he always asks. And Sky asks me such of things to. I always answer "Oh, she's shy. And she don't want to disturb me or you at work either". " Aww... She wouldn't disturb. It would be nice watch you two kiss while we work" Sky likes to joke with me. And my face always turns red when he jokes about Katniss with me. I've thought about knock at her door and ask her if she would volunteer walk to the bakery and act for my brothers. She's an exelent actor. She would convince them and they would shut up for a while. My father alltso asks me about Katniss. I tell them that we hang out at home and she is too shy to see my family yet. They must think that my girlfriend is weird, she kiss me in front of cameras and in front of the whole Panem. But she is too shy to visit me at the bakery. I haven't told them the truth, that we never see each others.

I am in the bakery. I am tired of a night with nightmares and I am not in the right mood. But Sky is in his best joke mood. He annoys me with his jokes. He asks about Katniss again and we argue. "But tell me little brother, she isn't shy in front of the cameras, but is shy in front of her own boyfriend's family. It's all because of you, is it? You haven't invited her at all!" He said. "We are way to embarrasing, are we little brother?" He asks. "OK, I haven't invited her for supper." I replied. "Then, you do invite her for supper tomarrow." he said. "And don't try any moves little brother. I know you better than anyone in this district, you know. I will invite her myself if you don't invite her tonight."

So I walk home and knock at the front door. Katniss opens the door and looks surprised. "Oh, Hello Peeta!" she says. "I want to invite you for supper tomarrow at the bakery" I say. "My brothers asks about you all the time and they wants to meet you" I tell her. "Of cause Peeta. I will eat supper with you and your family if you wants me to." she answers. She smiles. "You worked at the bakery all the day?" she asks. "Yes, I have" I answer. Her mother comes too. "Oh, hello Peeta. Supper is ready Katniss. Do you want to eat supper with us Peeta? You look tired." She says. "Oh yes, Ms. Everdeen. I would like to eat supper with you" I tell her. So we walk inside. Katniss takes my hand. We sit down and eat together.

The next day.

I wait for Katniss. She wear a pretty dress and her hair in one single braid, like always. I told her that she just have to act walk together in town and we enter the bakery. My brothers invites us to sit down. Katniss sits beside me. My brothers talks and they asks her questions. "You could come here some day, visit Peeta down here" Sky says. "Well, I could if you don't think I disturb you while you work" she answers. She smiles. "No, you don't distub us. You're welcome to visit Peeta as much as you want" Sam says. "Thank you" she says and smilles. We talk for a while, and then we have to walk home. Katniss hugs me and says good night. I see her disapear in her house as I lock my own door.

...

Hello again!

My new fanfiction is here!

Anonym Author


	2. Chapter 2 At the bakery

Chapter 2: At the bakery

Katniss visit me at the bakery sometimes. Mostly because of my suspicious brothers. They might think we're arguing or got troubles in paradise like Sky says. She often appears when she is back from the woods, hunting. Even if I love her for real, I've to act. She stays for a while. She watch me decorate the cakes most of the time. "You want to try?" I ask her. She says "If you want to sell a really ugly cake, yes. If you want so sell a nice cake, no." she answers and laughs. "Come on. I'll help you!" I tell her. We decorate a cake together. I teach her how to decorate with icing syringe. And the cake isn't ugly. It's a really nice cake. "You see, you're better than you think" I whisper in her ear. "And much better than I expected". She laughs and hugs me. My brothers are here, they watch us begin a war with flour. Katniss blowes a cloud of flour in my face. "No you look MUCH better, Peeta!" she tells me. We laugh and she kiss me. Sometimes I forgot that everything is just an act. Sometimes it feels real when she kiss me. Like she really loves me. But then I remember that it isn't for real. Just theatre for my family.

Prim comes in through the bakery door. "Hello Prim! How are you doing?" I ask her. "I fine thank you, Peeta." She smiles and looks at her sister that I've catched in some sort of hug. Prim smiles. Katniss little sister is a clever, blod and very nice girl. "Prim, you want to stay to eat some cookies?" My father asks. My father likes the Everdeen girls too. "Sure, Mr Mellark" she answers my father.

We sit down next to the table. My father put a plate with big cookies and Prims' eyes is as big as the cookies. She loves cookies. When she was a little girl, she always came to admire our display window. They did never bought something but I remember Prim watch the cakes and cookies.

"You're free to go home if you want to, son" My father tells me. "You've done a good work today, and you might want to walk the girls home" he continues."I've to walk by the seam today, leave some food for Hazelle and some medicine for Rory" Katniss tells me and Prim. "We'll walk you" I say. "No, walk Prim home for me, please" she says. She gives me a kiss and walk against the seam. So, I walk Primrose home to the village. "Good bye Peeta!" Prim says and hugs me. "Good bye Prim!" I replay.

...

The new chapter!

Review, fav and follow, please!

Anonym Author


End file.
